


Take my Hand in Yours

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Hinata, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Kageyama, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio doesn't know how to tell his alpha, but he's really ready to have kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my Hand in Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So up til now, everything in this omegaverse series has fit with everything else timeline wise. Since I've made Kageyama an omega this time, I've decided this series is just going to become everything I write in omegaverse that's not related to Kenopsia.   
> Written to fill the request from tumblr: request and/or fic idea; what about O!Kageyama, who has never been very comfortable with his class, being super shy and bashful about telling A!Hinata he's ready for a baby because he's so nervous about it all but he really wants to have a family

Tobio poked at his stomach, then eyed the blue pills sitting on his bathroom counter. He turned back to poking at his stomach before lifting his eyes to the mirror.

He was standing there, shirtless, tanned skin paler in the bathroom light. Without the shirt, he could see the gentle curves that marked him as an omega, the curves that tended to hide under his clothes. If it wasn’t for his scent, he could easily pass as a beta or even an alpha.

But he was an omega, and he’d struggled with that for most of his life. All of it, if he was being honest, since he was struggling with it now. His biological clock was starting to sound in his head, despite the fact that he was only twenty-six, still young enough that that shouldn’t matter.

He poked at his stomach again. When he was younger, he’d resented his secondary gender, resented the way people treated him because of it. The minute he’d presented in middle school, he suddenly had to prove his right to play volleyball, despite his senpai Oikawa being an omega and a starting setter.

It bothered him to the point that he’d done research to see if there was a way he could _stop_ being an omega. He’d found that sometimes when an omega’s womb was removed, the omega’s scent would stabilize to something similar to a beta’s. He’d seriously looked for a way to remove his own womb. His status was only getting in the way of volleyball, and he told himself over and over that he didn’t want children anyway. It was a lie, like most omegas he did want children, but he told it anyway.

Once, he’d even stared at a knife sitting on the kitchen counter for an hour, debating whether he could cut his womb out himself, ultimately deciding that even if he could it would hurt too much and take him out of volleyball for too long.

He’d asked his family doctor about having his womb removed, assuring the man that he didn’t want children (looking back, the man had probably seen through the lie with ease) and if he didn’t want children then why should he be forced to suffer for his status. His doctor had only smiled gently at him and assured him he would settle into his status eventually.

All the work he’d done to try and remove his own womb earlier in his life seemed particularly ironic this morning. It was the day of the week when he was supposed to take his heat suppressant pill, and he couldn’t bring himself to take it.

Because he wanted a baby.

There was really no reason he couldn’t have a baby. He was lucky enough to have Hinata Shouyou as his mate, and Shou definitely wanted kids someday. Anyone who had that much fun with kids definitely wanted kids.

The problem was, it meant he had to talk to Shou about it. While they weren’t bad at communication in general, Tobio didn’t really know how to bring up his omega issues.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true.

Tobio _hated_ bringing up his omega issues. It made him feel like the weaker member of the relationship when he had to ask for extra cuddles or help with the yearly heats that came from going off suppressants to make sure everything was still functioning. He’d managed to hide his nesting behavior from Shou for years after they’d started dating, even after they’d moved in together, and he still hated asking for shirts from Shou, preferring to dig through their laundry basket instead.

So having a conversation of “I can feel my biological clock ticking and want you to put a baby in me now” wasn’t exactly a fun idea for Tobio. He couldn’t even think of a way to start the conversation. He just knew he didn’t want to take the blue pill sitting on his bathroom counter.

_You need to take it._

Tobio poked at his stomach again.

_You have to talk to Shou before you go off suppressants._

He bit his lip.

_This isn’t a decision you can make on your own._

Tobio ran out of the bathroom, throwing his clothes on. He had to get to work. He hadn’t taken his suppressant and that was…beyond stupid, if he was being honest. But taking the next one would probably get him back on track, and even if he didn’t take it, a heat wouldn’t start for three months.

He had time to talk to Shou, figure out what he was going to say. He had _time_.

***

Until he didn’t. Until he was walking with Shou, going out on a date, and felt the telltale cramps in his abdomen. The cramps that signaled the onset of preheat.

Maybe he could ignore this for a while. He could hide the symptoms of his preheat, buy himself more time to think about what he was going to say. But the rational part of his brain was telling him that he was out of time.

“Tobio?” Shou tilted his head back, sniffing at the air. “Is that…are you…?”

Alphas were starting to look towards them, sniffing the air just like Shou was. Tobio curled in on himself, trying to look smaller. He’d never felt quite so omega in his life.

“Are you going into heat?” Shou gasped, trying to keep his voice down. Tobio didn’t move, couldn’t move, but the blush rising in his cheeks probably told Shou all he needed to know.

“We have to get you home, now.” Tobio nodded, curling into the smaller alpha beside him. Shou sent a few glares to the alphas staring at them, guiding Tobio by the hip as they turned back towards their home.

They got there fast, and Tobio immediately retreated to their bedroom. He started pulling the softest blankets they had out, arranging them into a nest in the master closet. He had to get this settled before the heat really set in.

“Why did your heat just suddenly start?” Shou asked, arranging pillows around the blankets. He’d long learned that since Tobio was unwilling to ask for help with anything related to being an omega, he had to figure out what was needed and jump in himself. Tobio bit his lip and stayed quiet. “Tobio? This is important. Are you sick? Did you react to the suppressant? Is it…?”

“I didn’t take the suppressant last week,” Tobio said quietly. They sat frozen for a moment, Tobio staring stubbornly at the floor. He’d maybe forgotten how to breathe.

“Why?”

“Because…I…I want…”

“Tobio, what do you want?”

“I want to have a baby,” Tobio breathed. Shou was silent, and Tobio couldn’t bring himself to meet his alpha’s eyes. That is, until Shou used a hand under his chin to pull his face up.

He was grinning widely.

“What…?”

“You’re finally ready to have kids?” Shou asked. Tobio nodded, and Shou threw his arms around Tobio. “I didn’t want to bring it up first because I know you’re still not comfortable being an omega, but I’ve been waiting so long for you to be ready to have kids!”

“I…you…what?” Tobio gasped intelligently. He nuzzled into Shou’s neck anyway, trying to calm the preheat jitters that were steadily growing stronger.

“I’ve wanted kids for years, but you always hated being an omega and I wasn’t sure you would ever want kids but I thought you should be the one to bring it up so you wouldn’t feel like I was pressuring you.”

Shou took a deep breath after rattling that all off. Tobio pulled back a little to look him in the eyes.

“I don’t…hate being an omega,” he said slowly. “I’ve always wanted kids, I just…”

“Have a hard time talking about it?” Shou finished for him. Tobio nodded. He was starting to get really bad jitters, sweating and starting to shake, which meant his heat was about to hit full force.

Shou was shifting too, rut starting as Tobio’s heat pheromones grew stronger. If experience was anything to go by, they’d be ripping each other’s clothes off in a matter of minutes.

They worked faster, setting up the nest so Tobio would be more comfortable during his heat, only one thought between the two of them.

_We’re going to have a baby._

Soon enough, Tobio was pulling his shirt over his head, too hot to leave it on anymore. That gave Shou all the signal he needed to ease him into the nest, beginning to care for him as he always did.

They’d been dating for eight years, mated for six, and married for three, and that was plenty of time for Shou to learn exactly how to take care of Tobio, even if Tobio never wanted to admit to needing help. He’d gotten Tobio’s heats down to a science, and this time wasn’t much different.

He started off gentle, as he always did, burying his face into Tobio’s scent glands, nuzzling and licking them until Tobio was shaking from the sensation. Then he licked down over Tobio’s collarbones, nipping gently at their mating mark before settling on his chest and circling his tongue over a nipple, teasing it to attention.

Tobio was full on moaning now, writhing beneath Shou as he felt slick start to form between his legs. Shou was touching all the right places across his body, and between that and the start of heat Tobio was shaking with want.

“Shou, please…” Tobio begged. He begged a lot during heat, at least during the part before Shou’s rut set in and they both lost themselves to instinctive desperation.

Shou grinned up at him.

“Patience is a virtue,” he snarked.

“You’ve never been patient a day in your life,” Tobio whined. It was mostly true…except Shou had developed a remarkable amount of patience when it came to sex. Really, it was unfair, and it didn’t really matter to Tobio’s heat-dazed mind that it would make everything feel better in the long run, the omega in him demanded sex _now._

Shou just kept his shit-eating grin in place, trailing his tongue lower and lower until he could suck Tobio’s dick into his mouth. Tobio jumped at the shock of sensation that made everything _throb._ Shou made jerky humming noises around him, and it took Tobio a moment to realize it was because Shou was laughing, turning it to humming as he pressed the flat of his tongue to the vein running along the underside.

Tobio gasped at the vibrations running through his dick and through the rest of his body, sending sparks up and down his spine, a shivery feeling that was _so good._ Shou was talented with his tongue, Tobio would give him that, pressing it flat to slide up and swirling it around the head, dropping back down and not even reacting to the way the head _just_ touched the back of his throat. Tobio really didn’t have a gag reflex either and was very good at making Shou unravel with just his mouth, but he couldn’t imagine he made Shou feel the same way he felt right now.

Shou coaxed him to his first orgasm, spilling down his throat as his vision blanked out and his gut tightened and released, but he was hard again within moments. In heat, he was insatiable, but luckily with Shou in rut, so was his partner.

Rut seemed to be setting in faster as Shou ducked his head down to trail his tongue around Tobio’s entrance, picking up slick. Tobio vaguely recognized that the high keening sounds were coming from him as Shou started fucking him with his tongue. He thrust his hips down, begging for more, and Shou obliged by adding fingers to join his tongue.

Shou was clearly fully into rut now, sliding out his fingers before pushing back into Tobio. They both whined, feeling each other as close as they could be. Shou rolled in slow strokes until Tobio wrapped his legs around his alpha’s waist and urged him to go faster.

They accelerated until Shou was thrusting desperately hard, leaving Tobio keening as he felt another orgasm building, feeling Shou’s knot starting to form. He felt the knot expand, filling him completely, and the orgasm burst behind his eyes again. Shou wasn’t far behind him, and when they came down from their highs they panted against each other, sated for a moment.

Shou picked up his head as his knot deflated enough to slide out of Tobio, locking eyes.

“Ready for another round?”

***

Tobio nervously stared at the pregnancy test for male omegas sitting on their bathroom counter, waiting for it to develop. Shou placed a soothing hand on his lower back.

“It’s not going to be ready faster just because you glare at it,” Shou told him.

“Like you’re not just as nervous as I am.”

The timer Shou had set on his phone went off, stopping any further conversation as Tobio dove for the test. He held it in shaking hands as he read it.

He felt his face fall.

“I’m not pregnant.”

“Hey, come on, it’s okay,” Shou said, suddenly close and wiping away the tears Tobio hadn’t realized had appeared on his face. “Almost no one gets pregnant on the first try, especially after coming off suppressants. We’ll get it next time!”

“I’m sorry,” Tobio choked out.

“What are you apologizing for? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Shou sounded puzzled, and logically Tobio knew he had nothing to apologize for, but the part of him that was very omega was insisting that he needed to be pregnant _now_ and that was hard to ignore.

“We’ll get it next time,” Tobio vowed in the same voice he used to use to call for one more in high school.

***

“Shou, I need you to come home.”

“Why?”

“I’m going into heat.”

“But it’s only been two months…?”

“SHOU! NOW!”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming, be there in a few minutes!”

Tobio was well into preheat, almost fully into heat, desperate for the attention of his alpha, driving fingers into himself for a series of highly unsatisfying orgasms before Shou finally ran in, already going into rut from the smell of his omega in heat.

Maybe five days of marathon sex would do it for them this time.

***

“I can’t look at it.”

“What do you mean, you can’t look at it? You were all over it last time!”

“Last time I wasn’t pregnant.”

“And this time, we’re taking two tests, just to be sure. You could read one, and I’ll read the other?”

“You read both.”

Shou sighed, picking up both tests and looking at them. Tobio bit his lip, nervously poking at his stomach.

Shou’s face went blank.

_No._

_Not again._

“Tobio…” Shou said quietly, putting the tests behind him on the counter. Tobio opened his mouth to apologize again, because what kind of useless omega was he if he couldn’t even get _pregnant-_

Shou placed his hands reverently on Tobio’s stomach.

“You’re going to be a momma,” he whispered. Tobio froze, tears sliding down his face, before grabbing both tests to see for himself.

Both had a line next to the word “ _Pregnant_ ” _._

Tobio started crying in earnest, throwing his arms around Shou’s neck and very nearly knocking them both over.

“We’re going to have a baby,” he gasped.

***

“I swear, you have the weirdest cravings,” Shou complained lightheartedly as he passed Tobio a sandwich made of pickles, cheese, and tomato, fried. Tobio rolled his eyes, digging into the sandwich because holy _shit_ was he starving.

“At least I only ever want stuff we already have in the house,” Tobio said around a mouthful of fried pickles and cheese.

“True, that does make it easier. But why does the baby hate meat buns so much?” Shou complained. Tobio wrinkled his nose at the mention of one of his former favorite foods.

For whatever reason, he couldn’t stand the sight, smell, taste, or apparently even the _mention_ of meat. This meant no pork curry, which was a real tragedy when Tobio remembered how he loved the taste, at least until remembering sent him running for the bathroom in a fit of morning sickness.

Shou was trying to be supportive by not eating meat either, but it was clearly much harder for him. After all, he wasn’t disgusted by the mere thought of meat, and he was used to eating it all the time.

As he moved into his second trimester, Tobio was starting to show. Before, he’d hidden his omegan curves well beneath his clothes, but with the growing baby bump, there was no doubt as to his subgender.

This meant he got a lot more attention when he and Shou went outside. Because of stereotypes of the subgenders, most people assumed that he was the alpha and Shou the omega, and while neither of them particularly liked this false assumption, they let people think what they wanted unless it affected them.

Now, however, it was all too clear that the opposite was true. Tobio was noticed more and more for the omega he was, more from alphas than anybody else.

The pregnancy that was drawing the attention to him was also protecting him, though. After all, only the stupidest of alphas would attempt anything with a pregnant omega, _especially_ with their mate so close by. Only the particularly dumb would even approach him with Shou around, knowing the territoriality of an alpha with a pregnant mate.

***

As he got closer and closer to his due date, Tobio started visiting Sugawara, now Sawamura Koushi more often. The older omega had always been a mother figure for Tobio, and as the mother of two healthy pups himself, Tobio had started looking to him for guidance.

“You’re not still getting morning sickness, are you?” Koushi asked as Tobio snuggled into his shoulder. One year old Izumi was cradled in his lap as four year old Yuki danced around them, laughing to herself and playing.

“No, that stopped a while ago,” Tobio told him. He still couldn’t stand meat, though he wasn’t sprinting for the bathroom every morning. He reached over to let Izumi hold his fingers, smiling when the little boy squeezed them.

“When are you due?” Koushi asked as he did every time, not because he forgot but because he knew Tobio loved repeating the date over and over.

“Soon. March 27th, just a few more weeks,” Tobio told him proudly. Yuki plopped herself on his lap, demanding that he _do the braids, please!_ Tobio had been learning to do hair in case they had a girl. They’d decided not to find out the primary gender of their baby before the birth, mostly because both of them were too nervous.

Tobio ran his fingers through bright silver hair, the same color as Koushi’s, starting the intricate braiding that would run all over her head.

“She looks just like you,” Tobio commented. It was true; from the silver hair to the heart shaped face and even the beauty mark under her eye, Yuki was a tiny female carbon copy of Koushi.

“Yeah, she does, but she’s Daichi through and through on the inside,” Koushi said fondly. “Same stubbornness, same determination, I swear she’s even starting to learn how to be a captain.”

“How about Izumi?” Tobio asked, looking down at the boy in Koushi’s arms. A tuft of brown hair was growing on his head.

“I think he looks more like his papa, but we’ll have to see who he acts like,” Koushi grinned. Tobio imagined a tiny Daichi with Koushi’s mischievous smile and snickered a little to himself. He’d have to see that to believe it.

The gentle murmur of them talking and the smooth repetition of braiding Yuki’s hair lulled them both to sleep. Tobio later found pictures on Shou’s phone of him and Koushi fast asleep, curled protectively around the kids and snuggling into each other. He had to admit that the pictures were very cute, which was why he only deleted half of them.

***

“Come on, Tobio, you have to breathe!”

“YOU DON’T GET TO TELL ME TO BREATHE, DUMBASS! HOW ABOUT YOU BREATHE?!”

“You’re not helping! You’re only making yourself more stressed and the baby more stressed! If you would just breathe this would be easier!”

“DON’T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO HINATA SHOUYOU!”

“DON’T YOU YELL AT ME HINATA TOBIO!”

“Gentlemen,” a nurse broke in calmly. “Shouting at your mate isn’t going to help anything, he’s in labor for the first time and he’s scared,” she chastised Shou. “And screaming isn’t helping anything, Hinata-san, you’ll just make your baby more stressed and make the labor harder on yourself.”

Tobio and Shou both nodded, duly scolded. They were at the hospital at 10:17 on the morning of March 12th, Tobio’s labor as early as everything else in his pregnancy had been.. Tobio’s water had broken an hour ago and the contractions were coming more and more often.

“Now, you seem to be dilated fully, so the doctor will be coming in soon to deliver the baby,” the nurse said matter of factly as she stood from examining Tobio, walking out of the room.

“Hey Tobio,” Shou whispered next to his ear.

“What?”

“We’re having a baby.”

“Shut up dumbass, I know,” Tobio snapped without any real venom, whining as another contraction wracked his body. Shou pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face. He held Tobio’s hand with his free one.

“Well, it seems someone’s ready to deliver a baby,” the doctor said, walking in. Tobio whined louder as the contractions grew stronger. “Sounds like it’s just about time to start pushing.”

“I think I need to go to the bathroom,” Shou said suddenly, raising the hand on Tobio’s forehead to cover his mouth.

“What the…you don’t get to throw up, dumbass!”

“I can throw up if I want!”

“I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO THROW UP HERE!”

They both threw up.

Their son came into the world screaming as loud as the two of them at 11:58 in the morning. Everyone quieted down as the baby boy was placed into Tobio’s arms.

“What should we name him?” Shou asked reverently, trailing a finger down the baby’s nose like he couldn’t believe he was real.

“I’ve been thinking…what do you think of Kosuke?”

“Spelled?”

“Rising sun.”

“I love it.”

And so they welcomed Hinata Kosuke into their lives and into their hearts.

***

“Mom, come on, we’re going to be late for the game,” Kosuke complained, dragging Tobio by the hand as Tobio gathered wallets and jackets and keys. The six year old had just as much energy as Shou, with the same bright red hair but with Tobio’s blue eyes.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Shou! Now or never!” he called upstairs, hearing Shou’s squawk and tumble down the stairs.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Shou announced.

“I certainly hope you’re ready to see your old team play,” Tobio said. They were going to see Karasuno, still a powerhouse, play Aoba Johsai, another reigning powerhouse.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Shou chirped. “Koushi and Daichi are going to be there, right?”

“That’s what Koushi said, and Tooru and Hajime are probably going to be there too,” Tobio replied.

“The Grand King! Doesn’t he have a daughter around Kosuke’s age?”

“Yuri is two years older than Kosuke, why?”

“Just can’t have our son fraternizing with the enemy.”

“Tooru isn’t the enemy anymore,” Tobio sighed.

“But what if he turns our precious son into a setter?”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, Tobio, Kosuke has your height genes and my jumping genes. He could be the best wing spiker ever, he could be the new legendary ace! He could be better than Ushiwaka! We can’t let his talents be wasted as a _setter_!”

“Okay, ignoring the insult to my old position, why don’t we just have one of each?” Tobio suggested.

Shou went very still.

“Tobio…are you…?”

Tobio smiled, rubbing his hand over his stomach.

“You’re pregnant again?!”

“A little louder, Shou, I don’t think Kenma and Tetsurou heard you all the way in Tokyo.”

“We’re having another baby?”

“We’re having another baby.”

Shou jumped up in the air, just as high as he did when they were still playing, whooping with joy. Kosuke turned around, looking more exasperated than any six year old had a right to be.

“Mom, why is Dad jumping and screaming again?”

“It’s just what he does when he’s happy,” Tobio explained, sharing the same fond exasperation for his mate with his son.

He had his family, and he wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: mother and father aren't attached to primary gender like they are with us. Mother is whoever carried the baby, male or female, and father is the one that got their partner pregnant, male or female.


End file.
